Currently, when mounting a television, mounting holes need be punched in a wall first, a bracket is then mounted to the wall with screws coupled with the mounting holes, and the television is secured to the bracket finally. The limitation of the above-mentioned mounting means is that a structure of the bracket is fixed and non-adjustable, and the television is fixed after being mounted on the bracket. It is incapable of installing plug cables from the back of the television after the television is fixed to the bracket. That is, the current bracket has a single structure and cannot meet the requirements of adjusting distance between the television and the wall.